Dome loudspeakers are well known in the art. A typical such speaker is that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. to Hecht, No. 3,328,537, issued June 27, 1967. That patent employs a spider of rubber-like material, which is highly compressible and lies on top of a pole piece, and has legs extending downwardly along the pole piece. The spider is embraced by a voice coil, which is attached to a dome radiator, and the spider permits excursions of the voice coil. The structure is essentially undamped and, therefore, has resonances, and because of the spider structure, the voice coil and dome are capable of only slight excursions. Further, in Hecht, a voice coil is secured to a flange extending from the dome radiator, by cementing a few turns of the voice coil to the flange, but the voice coil is otherwise unmounted. The voice coil is therefore readily deformable or detachable from its mounting flange, in response to large pulses.
In accordance with the present invention, the coil is wound on a metallic non-magnetic form which is cemented over a large area joint directly to the dome, and no separate spider is employed. The voice coil itself is well spaced from the dome, and is, therefore, located in a maximum area of uniform magnetic flux, and greater excursions of the dome are achievable, with complete safety, than is possible in the case of the Hecht device. Further, the dome itself is fabricated of paper, having no interstices. The dome is damped both exteriorly and interiorly by fiber-glass packing, to avoid reasonances.